A True Hero
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Finn was once a God, but was kidnapped and turned mortal, now he must become a true hero to reunite with his father Zeus. On the way he will learn being a true hero is not in the of his strength, but his heart.
1. Finn the God

This is going to be my Finnceline version of the Walt Disney movie Hercules, I thought that it would be fun and it's one of my favorite Disney movies.

Enjoy!

* * *

Long ago in ancient Greece through the Bronze Age they held great heroes and Gods, but the one who comes out on top was the Mighty Finn a true hero. However the real story started long before Finn was born…

Back when the world was developing there were giants called titans that caused natural disasters including earthquakes, freezes, volcanic eruptions, and tornadoes. The world was in ruins until Zeus the mighty God of Lightning shot his powerful thunder bolts and trapped them away for eternity. The people on Earth were at peace and Zeus was known as the most powerful God and that's where the story began…

On the top of Mt. Olympus hidden in the clouds there were all the Gods and Goddesses gathered in celebration of the birth of Zeus's son Finn.

Away from them you see Hera the Queen of the Gods and the mother of Finn. She was a beautiful Goddess with sunshine blond hair and her Goddess glow, she was at the moment playing with her son who was pulling at her hair," Hahahaha behave yourself my child," she then place him in a cradle that formed from the clouds.

Then Zeus came over to see his son," Look at that, look at how cute he is," he then made funny faces and wiggled his finger in his face. Without warning Finn grabbed Zeus's finger and lifted him in the air. "And he's strong like his father," as he was descending Finn grabbed a thunder bolt from Zeus's belt and began playing with it.

"Dear keep those away from the baby," Hera said concerned.

"Oh they won't hurt him let the kid have a little fun,"

Finn then put the bolt in his mouth and received a shock, out of discomfort he threw the thunder bolt at a column which kept intact from them being made of clouds.

Zeus chuckled at that then turned his attention to the crowd," On behalf of Finn I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts," he said referring to the large pile of treasures.

"What about our gift dear," Hera asked.

"Hmm let me see a little Cirrus, some Altostratus, and a dash of cumulus," he said shaping different types of clouds. When he finished he presented it to Finn, when Finn reached out to it a head of a dog appeared and it shook then it revealed itself as a yellow dog." His name is Jake and he's all yours.

Finn then grabbed a hold of jakes head and gave him a head-butt, Jake stared barking happily and licked Finn's cheek, Finn whimpered at first then Jake nuzzled against him and he hugged Jake.

Everyone awed at the adorable sight.

Hera handed Finn to Zeus telling him how to properly hold Finn, " Hold his head dear," she said.

"He's so tiny,' he remarked Finn nibbled on his necklace pendant that had a cloud with a thunder bolt, he then let out a yawn, " My boy, my little Finn," Zeus said as he place Finn back in the cradle kissing his forehead.

"Oh this is just touching," said a voice in the shadows.

Everyone turned their heads to the voice.

"Really, really I haven't this choked up since I had a mouth full of souls, am I right?" the voice came out of the shadows to reveal a man with blue skin, short black hair, catlike eyes, and a business suit. On Earth he was known as Hades God of the Underworld, but on Mt. Olympus he preferred himself as Hunson.

Everyone glared at him, its safe to say not all the Gods and Goddesses liked Hunson that much.

"What is this a party, or a social gathering," he said passing through the crowd.

"Hunson you finally made it how are things in the underworld?" Zeus asked.

"Oh you know a little dark, a little gloomy, and always full of dead people," Hunson explained," Oh there's the little squirt!" he said taking notice of Finn," You've got a pure soul don't you," he exclaimed reaching to him. Just before he could touch him Finn grabbed one of his fingers and squeezed, hard.

"Ah, ow,ow," Hunson yelped in pain pulling his finger back," Your a powerful little tyke aren't you," he muttered.

"Oh c'mon Hunson don't be such a wad join the celebration," said Zeus.

"Well as much as I would love to," Hunson said sarcastically," unlike you Gods lounging about up here I have a full time job which you so graciously bestowed upon me," he got close to his face, "Zeus so can't, love to but can't," he then proceeded walk away.

"You better slow down you work yourself to death... HA work yourself to death," Zeus then started to laugh at his own joke, the other Gods started to laugh to.

Hunson however didn't find it very funny," Heh yeah if only, if only," he muttered to himself.

If there was one God you didn't want to get angered it was Hunson, for he had an evil plan and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in his way.

* * *

This will be my first Multi-story so give me all that you can give me or ideas to improve it.

Review!


	2. Finn the mortal

Down in the underworld where souls go when they die, Hunson was on a river of souls on a raft that was being operated by a skeleton (most likely the guy that transports him in and out of the under world). The raft was passing Hunson's giant three headed demon dog, which was were snarling, Hunson rolled his eyes and threw a steak at them and they started to fight over it. Finally the raft stopped below his tower's (well that's what I'm going to call it throughout the story because I don't know what else to call it) spiral stairs.

"Trouble!" Hunson called out.

Then out came a short, round, red demon, "Coming your most dreadfulness," then he tripped on one of the steps and tumbled the rest of the way down until he hit the floor, "Ow" he said in pain.

"Terror!" He called out again.

Then another demon came out, it was also short but was blue and skinny, "Coming sir!" he said frantically running down quickly.

As Trouble was getting up Terror bumped into him sending him to crash into the wall, a faint groan came out of him.

Hunson rolled his eyes at his two demon minions.

"Trouble," Trouble said standing in front of him making a salute ," And Terror," Terror said standing next to him also saluting, "Reporting for duty," they said in unison.

"Fine, fine just inform me as _soon _as the fates get here," Hunson said putting emphasis on 'soon'.

"Oh, they're here," Terror said.

"WHAT? THEY WERE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Hunson yelled angrily going into his demon form.

They both cowered in fear, "We are worms," they started to transform into giant worms," Useless worms," they said crying pathetically.

Hunson calmed down and returned to his normal(ish) form," Okay you know what I have business to attend, remind me suck your souls after the meeting," He told the both of them walking away, they both glanced at each other.

Inside the tower there were the three Fates preparing to take a persons life.

"Hold that mortals tread good and tight," the shortest one of them said holding a pair of scissors.

The tallest one held the tread out. A few snips of the scissors and, CUT. A painful shriek came after the string was cut.

"Incoming!" the one with average height called out.

From a hole in ceiling a spirit of a women passed Hunson as it made its way to the river of souls which the number above the door changed to say 'OVER 5,000,000,001 SERVED'.

Hunson turned his attention to the Fates.

"Ladies forgive me for being-"

"Late," they all replied.

"We knew you would be."

"We know everything."

"Past."

"Present."

"And future."

"Yeah you see I was at this party and lost track of time-"

"We know."

"Yeah I know, you know," Hunson assured them," So here's my dilemma," he walked over to his model of Mt. Olympus," Zeus mister High and Mighty, he now has a-"

"Bouncing baby brat," they chanted," We know."

"I KNOW, you know, I got that so is this kid going to get in the way of my hostile takeover, or what, what do you think?"

The three looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they took out there all seeing eye (at least that's what I call it.) and showed him a vision of the universe.

"In 18 years prosaically, the planets will a line ever so nicely."

Then it showed the titans climbing Mt. Olympus.

"The time to act will become at hand, release the titans your monstrous band."

"Hmm good, good," Hunson said impressed.

The vision shows Zeus growing weak and Hunson towering over him.

"Then the once proud Zeus will finally fall, and you Hunson will rule all!"

"Yeah! Baby that's what I'm talking about!"

"A word of caution to this tale."

Hunson grew silent," Pardon?"

The last image shows an older (muscular) Finn on top of a giant dog (Jake) holding a sword.

"Should Finn fight you shall fail."

That was the last thing they said before they disappeared and the room fell silent.

"WHAT! Okay I'm cool, I'm cool." Hunson tried to calm himself," Well I can't have the little squirt getting in the way of my takeover," Hunson then got an idea, he smirked evilly," Trouble," Trouble yelped," Terror," Terror yelped as well," I got a little riddle for you both, how do you kill a god?"

"I do not know..." Trouble replied.

"You can't, cause their immortal," Terror pointed out.

"Bingo their immortal, so all I got to do is turn the little squirt," He paused and took out a vile with purple liquid in it," Mortal."

At Night Time...

Mt. Olympus was peaceful, all the Gods and Goddesses were sleeping soundly. In a little room (It was more shaped like a gazebo in my opinion.) Finn was sound asleep in his cradle snoring softly with Jake sleeping by his side. Unknowing about the two demons that were lurking towards them.

_CRACK, BREAK_

The noises woke up Zeus and Hera, then they both gasped," The Baby!" they said together.

They both rushed to Finn's room Jake's head was stuck inside a horn (that's the only thing I could think of). When he got his head out he started barking at the cradle which to their horror was broken and empty.

"Finn," Hera cried out.

Zeus however looked furious," NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted out of anger with thunder clouds forming.

In the skies away from Mt. Olympus Trouble and Terror were flying with Finn holding each of his arms.

"Oh we really did it now," Terror said.

"Be quiet Terror and hang on to the kid," Trouble said before they crashed into a tree and landed on the ground.

Finn then started crying," Come on lets just get this over with," Terror pleaded.

Trouble pulled out the vile with the weird liquid and attached a nipple on it making it look like a baby bottle," Here you go kid a little Grecian formula," he then shoved it in his mouth. Finn immediately began to drink it, his God-like glow was fading away the more he drank of it. He was becoming mortal.

"Look he's changing, can we do it now?!" Terror asked.

Trouble shook his head," No, not until he drinks the whole thing. Every. Last. Drop."

"Who's there," a voice called out.

Trouble and Terror panicked then hid dropping the bottle on accident, while one drop of the potion fell on the ground.

Finn was crying again and two people came out.

"Over here," a male with black hair came out holding a torch.

"Oh poor you little thing," a Female with blond hair came out and crouched down to pick up Finn.

"Is anybody out there," the male called out.

Trouble and Terror watched the scene behind a rock," Now?" Terror asked.

"Now," Trouble replied, so they proceeded to sneak up behind the couple turning into serpents.

"Well he most have been abandoned," the male said.

"Marshall Lee for so many years we asked the Gods for a child perhaps they answered our prayers," the female said.

"Perhaps, Fionna," 'Marshall Lee' said inspecting his necklace," Finn," he muttered.

Then he looked up to see a blue and a red serpent heading their way toward Finn. Before they could bite him Finn grabbed onto their throats and started... beating them with each other. Marshall Lee and Fionna just watched silently holding onto each other in fear. Finn then tied the two serpents in a knot and threw them into the sky, Marshall and Fionna just looked at him dumbfounded at what just happened and Finn was just waving and smiling.

"AH," Trouble and Terror screamed until they impacted against a different side of the mountain still tangled together," Oh man Hunson is going to kill us when he finds out" Terror said panicking.

"You mean IF he finds out," Trouble pointed out.

"If, if is good," Terror said.

Zeus sent out a frantic search to find Finn, but by the time they did it was too late. Since he didn't drink the last of the potion he still kept his strength, but he was now mortal and couldn't return home so Zeus and Hera would have to watch Finn grow up from a small farm by the couple. Meanwhile down in the underworld Hunson was carrying out his plan not knowing Finn was still alive and growing stronger every day...


	3. The Beginning of Finn's Journey

This is going to be skipped eighteen years after Finn was turned mortal. I would like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews it just makes me confident in what I write *gets teary eyes* so thank you all! And I apologize for the wait school has been running my life, you know how it is.

On with the story!

* * *

On the road near the grass fields some goats were grazing on grass peacefully... then the ground started to rumble, and a cart full of hay came speeding on the road. Sitting on top of the cart was Marshall Lee (the one who adopted Finn, just for recap.) and... a mule. The cart was being pulled by an older Finn who was now eighteen his golden hair slightly covered his eyes and he wore a toga (ancient Greek clothing) who was running at full speed... not even breaking a sweat.

"Finn you think you might want to slow down," Marshall called out.

"No it's okay Dad I can handle it," Finn said.

Their destination was a little stock place with marble columns making it not hard to miss. They were getting close and Finn sped up, when they finally reached it Finn dug his heels in the ground making it stop at a halt.

"Oh thank you Finn," Marshall said relieved that the ride was over," When Schwable (the mule) twisted her ankle back there I thought we were done for," he said inspected Schwable's ankle that was in a cast.

"No problem Dad," Finn said lifting all the hay (with one hand).

"Don't unload yet I have to collect taxes first," Marshall said.

"Oh, okay," Finn said putting the hay back in the cart, which sent Schwable flying in the air.

"Oops Sorry Schwable!" Finn called out.

"Now Finn remember this time to-" Marshall started.

"I know, I know," Schwable came back down and Finn caught her," Stay by the cart," Finn said sitting Schwable on the cart.

Marshall nodded and walked away.

Finn looked around uninterestingly, he turned his head to the sound of someone struggling and went to investigate. The source of the sound came from a small booth filled with vases coming in a range of sizes big and small, the owner of the booth was struggling as he was handling with a particularly large vase.

"Here let me help with that," Finn offered holding an end of the vase.

"Oh thank you so much Finn... FINN!" the man said realizing who it was prying the vase out of his hands," Um, no thanks I can handle it."

"Really are you sure-"

"Positive," the man said walking away from him, still struggling.

Finn sighed and started walking around kicking rocks when a disk dropped by his fee , he picked it up then three boys approached him to retrieve their disk, they halted when they saw Finn.

"Hey, you guys need an extra player," Finn said wanting to play.

One of the guys that had blond hair, wearing a red toga stepped up to him with more confidence than the other guys," Oh, sorry we already have, uh, three," he said holding up three fingers," And we want to keep it an even number," he said trying to get Finn an excuse not to play with him.

Finn made a face," What a minute three isn't an even num-" the guy took the disk out of his hands and ran off with the other guys before he could protest against him.

"What a dweeb" " And he's violent too" " Maybe we should call him Sin"

Finn sighed and sat on the edge of a fountain. 'Why won't people except me just because I'm different?' Finn thought 'I mean I have a large amount of strength but that doesn't make me a violent person-' Finn's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the disk flying over his head. He quickly got up and ran after it," I got it!" Finn yelled out. He jumped up and grasped it in his hands, but it didn't stop and next thing he knew he slammed into a marble column, it began to shake.

"Uh oh," Finn tried to steady it but he picked it up on accident and hit another one, and another one... until they begin to fall on opposite directions knocking down like dominos. Finn kept running after them trying to catch up to them, but couldn't.

"Finn!" Marshall called out trying to stop him.

"I got it!" Finn yelled back.

The columns kept going down until they were both heading in the direction of the booth that contained the vases.

The owner was holding onto a large amount of vases in both of his arms gripping them tighter as the columns got closer. He closed his eyes waiting for impact, but it didn't come the two columns just barely leaning onto one another, but not collapsing. He sighed in relief.

Finn was still running but then slipped on water and slid toward... the vase booth. He yelled and so did the owner until...

BOOM!

The whole place was engulfed in a dust cloud, everything now destroyed. Marshall walked up to Finn who looked shameful, he looked down and found the disk he was trying to catch, then the same blond guy that declined to let Finn play with his friends came up to him with a hateful look on his face," Nice catch _Sin," _He said spitting out the name like poison then walking away.

There was a muffled voice coming from the same guy who sold the vases, who now had his head stuck in well... a vase and struggling to get it off," That. was. The. Last. STRAW!" He said finally getting the vase of his head.

Everyone gathered around angrily yelling out in agreement.

"That kid is not safe!" "He's nothing but a trouble maker!" "He is too dangerous to be around normal people!" Everyone shouted out.

"Now, now everybody calm down," Marshall spoke up," Finn didn't mean for this to happen or to hurt anybody," He said defending him.

"Well either way you better make sure that you keep that, that FREAK away from us." After that everyone walked away leaving the two men.

* * *

Finn and Marshall were on a clearing with the sun beginning to set trying to recover from the fiasco that happened in town.

"Finn," Marshall stated," You shouldn't be upset about what happened back there I know it was just an accident-"

"No Dad their right," Finn cut him off," I am a freak," he sighed," Sometimes I feel out of place, like I don't belong."

Marshall putt his hand on his shoulder," Finn-"

"I know it doesn't make sense," Finn walked away until he reached the top of a hill over looking the ocean. He picked up a rock and threw it watching it skip on the water surface," Someday I'll find a place where people are happy to see me, and crowds cheering my name," he paused," A place where I am meant to be..."

Finn walked back until it was night time to his little home on a farm, only to find Marshall and Fionna standing in the doorway.

"Finn there is something that your mother and I need to tell you," Marshall said.

They then proceeded to tell Finn about how he was found on the mountain and how they took him in as their own.

"But if you found me, why was I left there, where did I come from?" Finn asked.

Fionna then brought out his necklace with pendent with a cloud and a thunder bolt," You were wearing this around your neck when we found you," Fionna explained," Its the symbol of the Gods."

"That's it," Finn exclaimed," Don't you see maybe they have the answer, I'll go to the temple of Zeus and-" Finn stopped to look at the people that raised him since he was a baby. They smiled at him understanding knowing he wanted to find the answers he has been looking for. "Mom, Dad," Finn started," You're the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for, but I got to know."

The next morning Finn was outside his house with his (adoptive) parents preparing for his journey. Fionna sat a hat on top of his head that had ears of a bear on them and offered him a smile, he returned the smile. The three of them all shared a hug and Finn took a few steps forward, he turned around one last time and gave them a final wave, they waved back. Then with a deep breath he continued his journey to the temple of Zeus...

* * *

And that is where it will stop for now, I will try to make a sooner update than this one, thankfully its the weekend and there is no school (THANK THE LORD!) so as anyways I hope you all like it and don't forget to;

Review!


	4. Finn meets Will

I'm back, I'm not dead school has just been really taking up my time. That and I am too lazy to post new stuff, but who isn't lazy to post once in awhile? So here is a new chapter for you guys and thanks for all your feedback it just gives me the strength to continue. Except when it doesn't :p.

On with the story!

* * *

It took Finn from dawn to dusk to reach the temple of Zeus and it was nighttime and the heavy winds didn't make it any more easier, but he pulled through it because he was on a mission and he was determined to get answers no matter the obstacles he would have to face. He finally reached the temple it was a building with marble columns (pretty much all the building in Greece have marble columns so I'm just call them buildings through out the story from now on). He stepped inside where he was greeted by a giant statue of Zeus himself. He pulled out his necklace and looked at the symbol he took notice that the statue had the same symbol from his necklace. He got down on his knees in a praying position and began his prayer.

"Oh mighty Zeus hear me and answer my prayer, who am I? Why was I left on Earth?"

As soon as he finished the wind started to pick up, all the candles were lit up, and a lightning bolt hit the statue. Finn looked at the statue unaware what was about to happen next. The statues eyes then opened up and it started to speak," My boy my little Finn," it then reached out its hand.

Finn was stunned but only for a millisecond before he screamed in panic and tried to run away, only to trip on one of the candle stands, its safe to stay he isn't the most coordinate boy in the world. The statues hand got a hold of him and Finn immediately started to struggle out of his grasp, but the statue kept a firm hold n him and started to speak again," Hey settle down now after all these years is this the kind of welcome you give your father?" the statue said.

Finn froze," F-f-father?" He stuttered.

"Didn't know you had a famous father did you SUPRISE!" He bellowed out," Oh look how you've grown," Zeus brought Finn closer to his face," You've got your mothers eyes and my strong chin," He said while lifting his chin.

"What a minute," Finn started," If your my father then wouldn't that make me a-"

"A God," Zeus finished.

"A God, A GOD!," Finn nearly fainted.

"Hey you said you wanted answers," Zeus shrugged.

"But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" Finn asked sadly.

"Of course we did, your mother and I loved you with all your hearts, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal," Zeus said that last part angry," And only Gods can live on Mt. Olympus," Zeus explained.

Finn looked sorrowful," So there's nothing you can do?"

"Nothing I can do but you can," Zeus exclaimed.

Finn beamed," Really what is, it I'll do anything to join the Gods."

"Finn, if you are able to prove yourself a true hero on Earth then your God hood will be restored," Zeus explained.

"A true hero great," Finn said with confidence, but then deflated," How does one become a true hero exactly?"

"First you must seek out William (the name means strong-willed warrior, its my names version of Phil) the Warrior Trainer that is the first step he will give you the proper training." Zeus explained.

"Seek out William, alright I'll go-" Finn started walking, but almost fell Zeus grabbed him in time and set him down.

"Whoa there Finn there is someone who has been itching to see you," Zeus whistled. A light came down from the sky and when it came to the ground it revealed to be a dog with orange fur, he started barking and immediately ran up to Finn," You probably don't remember Jake but you two go way back."

Jake sniffed Finn a few times before growing larger and using his paws to give Finn a head butt, Jake then gave him a big lick.

Finn chuckled and seemed to remember him," Oh yeah Jake," Finn pulled Jake in a hug.

Zeus smiled at that," He's a magnificent dog with stretching powers and a dim witted brain."

Finn climbed on top of Jake," Okay I'll go I'll find William."

"That's the spirit Finn," Zeus said.

"I won't let you down father!" That's the last thing Finn said before Jake grew in size and ran off.

"Good luck son," Zeus's final words before a lightning bolt hit him again turning him back into a statue.

* * *

Jake came to a halt when the two of them reached a forest that was surrounded by discarded pieces of statues and fog. Finn got off of Jake and walked around with Jake close in toe. Suddenly a stray goat came out of the bushes surprising both the boy and the dog.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Finn asked Jake, Jake nodded his head in response. Finn then heard giggling not far away from them, he looked through some bushes and found some girls hanging around a pond, _pretty_ girls. Finn looked down to find what appeared to be the backside of a goat halfway in the bush," Hey little guy what's the matter? Are you stuck?" Finn grabbed on a pulled it out.

"Hey put me down!" The thing said it's top half looked like a man and his bottom half was well... goat legs.

Finn yelped and dropped the creature, having never seen anything like it before.

The girls that were by the pond gasped and the half man, half goat, creature, like thing went after them," Hey, wait up," He chased one of them and it turned into flowers before he could catch it," Hey you," He chased after another one, only for it to chance into a tree," Branches they can't keep their hands off me," The tree swung one of it branches and hit the goat man, which landed him next to Finn and Jake.

Finn looked at the creature with slight discomfort," What's the matter you never seen a satyr before?" the creature asked.

"Uh no," Finn said," Could you help us, we're looking for someone named William," Finn explained.

"Call me Will." He said.

"Will!" Finn shook his hand, hard,"Boy am I glad to see you, I'm Finn," He let go of his hand," And this is Jake," He said as Jake gave Will a lick on the cheek.

"Animals disgusting," Will said walking off to a large statue of a head, which was also his home.

"Hey wait up I was hoping you would train me into becoming a true hero," Finn said.

Will looked at him once then answered with a simple , " No," Then went inside.

"Wait!" Finn grabbed a hold of the door accidently pulling it off with Will attached to it," Sorry, why won't you help?" Finn asked putting him down.

"Two words, I, am, retired," Will said fixing the door.

"Come on please," Finn pleaded then added," Haven't you ever had a dream that you would do anything for?"

Will sighed," Come inside kid," Finn followed Will inside and Jake shrunk enough to get through the door.

Inside there was weapons of all sorts and a lot of artifacts," You see kid I trained all the hero's that once roamed Hercules, Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus, a lot of eus's and all of them ended up the same way flatter than a disk none of them could go the distance, then there was Achilles," He said motioning to a statue of Achilles," Now there was a hero who could fight, he could punch, he could kick, he was fearless, but that stupid heel of his he gets nicked there once," He flicked the statues heel," And boom," The statue collapsed," He's history," He sighed," Yeah I had a dream, I dreamt that I would train the greatest hero that ever lived and the Gods would constellate him into the stars and people would say 'That's Will's boy, that's right' awe but dreams are for rookies and your no different then the rest."

"But Will I'm nothing like those guys I can go the distance, here I'll how you," Finn grabbed a hold of Will and ran outside, with Jake in toe.

"You just don't give up do you?" Will remarked.

"Here watch," Finn said before lifting a particularly large discarded statue piece and lifting it up and throwing it like it was a Frisbee.

"Whoa," Will said stunned," Maybe I can-" He shook his head," Forget it I'm too old to get involved in this biz," Will started to walk off again.

"But if you don't help me I'll never get reunited with my father Zeus," Finn exclaimed.

Will stopped and turned around to face him," Hold it, Zeus is your father right?" Will asked Finn nodded, Will started cracking up," Zeus the big guy ahahahahah mister flaming bolt ahahahaha," Will kept laughing, Finn looked didn't look amused," 'Read me a story would you Dada'" Will said mocking a baby voice," 'ONCE UPON A TIME'" Will mocked Zeus's voice, still laughing.

"Its the truth," Finn said.

"Puh-lease if you think that you being Zeus's kid will get me to train you, then my answer is two words," Then a random lightning bolt shot out of the sky and landed right on Will," Okay."

"You mean you'll do it," Finn said excitedly.

"You win," Will said groggily.

"You won't regret this Will, hey when can we start training can we start now?" Finn asked all giddy.

"Oi vey," Will groaned.

* * *

AND FINISHED I will try my hardest to keep updating for you guys, the best I can do is once a week but I swear it will be worth it. In the mean time...

Review!


	5. Damsel in Distress and Hunson's Henchmen

In weeks of Will's training Finn has become more stronger than ever before and gotten more physically built. Not only improved in his strength he has also become more swifter, more coordinated, had better accuracy, and has become accustom to rescuing practice dummies, an alternative for rescuing damsels in distress. Currently Finn was finishing his obstacle course that consisted of blades, smashers (I honestly could not come up with a better name), sharks, and a damsel dummy (That's what I call them) stuck in a ring of fire, he completed the first part and rescued the dummy and was in a empty field, when target enemies circled appeared all around him. Using his quick wits he bent his sword making it look like a boomerang and hurled it cutting all their head off, and straightened his sword when it cam back.

"Whoo Hoo did you see that Will I conquered that like was nothing," Finn boasted throwing the dummy to the ground, then hoisted up Jake over his head," Next off Olympus."

Will rolled his eyes," Okay kid you're doing good-"

"I am doing better than good," Finn cut him off," I am ready to do it for real, I want to slay some monsters," He said while pretending to fight Jake," Maybe rescue some damsels," Jake fell in Finn's arms dramatically.

"Well," Will hesitated.

"Oh come on Will," Finn begged along with Jake.

"Alright, alright," Will gave in," If you think your ready we will go to the city of Ooo if there is one place in need of a hero its Ooo."

"Yes!" Finn said triumphantly mounting on top of Jake, Will fowled after and they took off.

"AHHHHHH," A scream was heard in the distance.

"That sounds like a D.I.D," Will said,"Damsel in disstreeeeess," Finn didn't listen and made Jake speed up.

The three of them stopped behind a bush to where they heard the scream, which was by a waterfall. Suddenly a women appeared she had on a long purple dress and long black ebony hair. Then came out a man with blue skin and a white beard appearing to fly," Not so fast there Sweet Cheeks," The man said grabbing the woman and hoisting her up in the air."

The woman started struggling," Come on Simon put me down or I'm going to-" She attempted to punch him, but he dodged it in time.

"I like em feisty," The man said seductively. The woman groaned in response.

Finn who was watching the whole thing grew angry inside and wanted to teach that guy a lesson.

"Alright kid you need a well executed plan you can't just waltz right up there without a pla-" Will stopped rambling only to find Finn ignoring his precautions and just walking right up to him. Will face palmed.

"Hey you!" Finn called out.

"Hmm," The man caught sight of Finn," What's up boy," He said harshly.

"Excuse me, uh, sir but I think the lady doesn't appreciate that and I demand you let her go." Finn said.

"Hmm let me think about it... no!" The man chuckled.

"Let her go or else!" Finn said angrily.

"Or else what?" The man challenged.

"Or I'll kick your buns!" Finn said still angry.

The man stared at him then burst out laughing, the woman he was holding hostage looked bored clearly unimpressed. Finn on the other hand looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. Then as quick as a flask Finn jumped in the air and punch the man square in the face sending him flying backwards and knocking the girl out of his grasp. Finn caught her as he descended to the ground.

"Hey you okay?" Finn asked the girl.

"Yeah I'm okay, although I could of handled him myself." The girl said.

Finn was about to reply but he say the man coming back and he looked mad. Finn set the girl down on a log away from the showdown that was about to take place," Wait here," Finn told her. Finn ran straight to him and jumped again, only for the man to duck out of the way," I will not be beat by some kid," The man then sent out a bolt from his hands and froze his left leg. Finn got out his sword and chipped away the ice with ease before charging at the man again and this time sent him a kick in the gut.

"Is hero boy foe real here," The girl remarked.

Will was watching the whole time and was right next to her," Of course he's real," Will said," Whoa," Will said accounting for how pretty she was. He tried to slick back his hair and got on top of her lap," Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Did what hurt?" the girl asked back.

"When you fell from heaven," He said wiggling his eyebrows.

The girl scoffed and pushed him off," Dude that so cheesy." Will groaned.

With Finn and the blue skinned man, Finn was winning and was throwing him punch after punch until he hit him particularly hard under his chin giving him an uppercut that sent him flying in the air and sending him crashing to the ground. The man stood up but swayed back and forth having bruises all over his face," Is that the best you got?" the man said dizzy from all those blows Finn gave him to his head. Jake casually walked up to him and blew on him gently, only for the man to fall backwards, Jake kicked some dirt his direction and scampered off.

"Haha that was awesome," Finn said all giddy that he beat up his first bad guy.

"No that was amateur," Will said angered," You can make mistakes like that in practice time, but this is the big leagues," Will pocked him in the stomach for emphasis.

"At least I beat him didn't I?" Finn said defending himself.

"Next time don't let you guard down just for a pair of big goo-goo eyes," Will said," Listen you can't just-" Finn wasn't paying anymore attention to him, as he caught the eyes of the girl he just saved and started walking toward her,"-Its like I've been saying you can't just you..." Will deflated seeing Finn walking past him. Jake got in front of Finn giving him the 'stop right there!' hand, and Finn walked right passed him. Jake let out a growl and crossed his arms (paws?) as he watched Finn walk up to the girl.

"How exactly did you end up with that old coot Miss ,uh," Finn stuttered.

"Marceline," She introduced," And how I ended up with him well you know how they are they think 'no' means 'yes' and 'go away' means 'take me I'm yours'" She faked being swoon. Finn looked at Jake, he shrugged he looked back at Marceline," I'm sure your little goat can explain it to you," She said referring to Will. Will growled at that." So you got a name?."

Finn bushed," Uh, um."

"Are you always this anxious?" Marceline asked amused about how nervous he was.

Finn cleared his throat," Finn. My name is Finn."

"I think I prefer hero boy," Marceline chuckled," Well thanks for the save Finn it was really hardcore," She said giving him a 'rock on' gesture.

"Wait! Can we give you a ride," Finn offered motioning to Jake. Jake after hearing that stretched his body up a tree and growled at her.

"I don't think your pooch likes me too much," Marceline said.

"Jake? Are you kidding me I'm sure that's not-" An apple hit Finn on top of the head," Ow," Finn looked up seeing Jake whistle innocently.

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl I pick out my own outfits and everything, see you around hero boy," Marceline said walking off.

"Bye," Finn said," Wow she's something, isn't she Will?"

"Oh yeah she is something, a real pain in the butt Earth to Finn," Will started poking at Finn while he was in a daze," Anybody home, Helloooo, We got a job to do remember."

Finn broke out of his trance and sighed," Okay, come on Jake," Jake got down from the tree and grew in size.

"I swear if you pull something like that again-" Will threatened mounting on Jake.

"Alright I get it," Finn said, as Jake running was off.

Marceline unknowing to them was watching as they headed off toward their destination. When she saw that they were out of plain sight she wandered in deep into the woods. She stopped when she came across a rabbit and a gofer," Awe how cute," She cooed," A couple of rodents looking for a tea party," She said more sarcastically.

"Who are you calling a rodent?" The rabbit asked," I'm a bunny," It said pointing to its tail.

"And I'm his gofer," The gofer said.

The two animals transformed until they were in their true forms... Trouble and Terror," TADA!" They both said in unison.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Marceline remarked.

"Marceline..." A voice called out.

Marceline turned her head to come face to face with, Hunson," Speak of the devil."

"Ah yes Marceline, Marcy, my little Mar Bars, so what exactly happened here I thought you were going to convince the Ice King to join my rebellion and here I am sort of Ice King... less," Hunson said disappointedly.

"Look I tried my best but he make me an offer I had to refuse," Marceline said sourly.

"Well look at that instead of decreasing two years off your dept. I'll add two more, from your little screw up," Hunson said.

"Look it wasn't my fault it was this hero boy Finn," Marceline said.

Hunson's eyes widened.

"Finn," Terror said uneasy," Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know maybe we owe him money," Trouble guessed.

"What was that name, again?" Hunson asked.

"Finn," Hunson looked furious but Marceline didn't notice," He goes of with this 'innocent farm boy' routine but I could see passed that in a split second," She snapped her fingers.

"Wait," Trouble inquired," wasn't Finn the name of the kid we were suppose to.." They both came to the conclusion.

"OH NO!"

Hunson shot out long tentacle like arms grabbing a hold of the pulling them closer," So you took care of him, dead as can be, tell me weren't those your _exact _words," Hunson spat out.

"Hey this could be a different Finn," Trouble suggested.

"Yeah I mean Finn is a-" Hunson tightened his grip on his neck," Very popular name," Terror wheezed out.

"Remember a couple years ago all the boys were named Jacob and the girls were only Emily," Hunson tightened the grip on his neck silencing him.

"I am about to rearrange the cosmos," Hunson threw them on the ground," And the one person that can terminate my plan is walking around in the flesh!" Hunson grew in his demon form.

"Wait it can still work," Trouble said.

"That's right," Terror agreed," I mean we made him mortal, didn't we?"

Hunson rubbed his chin in thought and returned into his regular form," Fortunately for the four of us," He said pulling in all of them," We still have time to correct are little mishap, and this time," He chuckled darkly," No errors."

* * *

An early update for you guys because you give me great feedback and this is my way of saying thank you since everyone loves regular updates, so again thank you.

Review!


	6. Finn's first battle

The city of Ooo was a unique one, it was mostly the place where people went where there have been disasters and they go there for coverage. That being said it was a pretty poor city full of thugs, thieves, con man, and plenty of homeless people. The place was pretty much in ruins and in desperate need of a hero. That was exactly why Finn was there.

The trio (Finn, Will, and Jake) were in search for someone or something in need, but not without Will giving Finn some precautions as they were walking around in the streets.

"Stick with me kid; this place is full of hooligans." By some coincidence as to prove his point a horse carriage that was speeding flew past him nearly running him over.

"Watch where you're going donkus!"

"Hey I'm walking here!" Will yelled back. "See what I mean." He said to Finn.

They kept walking until they came across a man in a dark corner "Hey man." He opened up his cape. "You want to buy a sundial?" He asked.

"Sorry but we don't have the time." (Get it sundial, time? Yes? No?) Will walked right passed him.

"Uh Will, are you sure this is a good place for me to become a hero? This place seems…" Finn tried to find the right word. "Dangerous." Jake nodded in agreement.

"That's the idea; this place is desperate for _any_ assistance." Will said. "Even from someone like you."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, you know, um- hey I think I found some people in need." He said quickly changing the subject, pulling at his arm leading him.

Near a fountain there were five people, preferable homeless, discussing their experience of the wreckage they have been through.

"Oh it was awful," A women in a pink dress said. "We lost everything in the fire."

"Everything except Cake here." A man with flaming red hair said holding up a calico cat that had a couple burn marks. The cat meowed in response.

"Now was that before, or after the earthquake?" Another man wearing a pink toga (It's the same as the girls but somehow manly.) asked.

"After the earthquake I remember." Another girl with ginger hair said.

"And don't even get me started on the hurricane." A short man with red and white hair said.

"The city of Ooo has been in ruins for a long time." The girl in pink stated.

"You're telling me every time we turn around there's some new monster witing to jump out at us." The guy with red and white hair exclaimed.

"All we need now is a spotted toad frog." The man with red hair mused.

_Croak _

They all looked to find a spotted frog sitting along the fountain.

They all yelped in surprise.

"That's it I'm moving to Aaa." They all started to walk away.

Finn who had been witnessing the whole thing decided to make his presence known. "Excuse me." They all turned to look at him. "I hear that you folks are in need of a hero."

They look at him unimpressed "Yeah, and who are you?"

"Well you're in luck." He did a heroic pose. "Because, I happen to be a hero."

They all stared at him a bit more then started to interrogate him.

"Oh really? Let me ask you have you ever saved a village."

"Slayed a ferocious beast."

"Stopped a natural disaster?"

Finn answered all the questions with the same answer "No."

They all lost interest and started walking off again. Will got angry and started to speak up stopping them in their tracks.

"What is with you people? This boy is willing to actually help out you people!" Will yelled.

"Hey, isn't that the goat man who trained Achilles?" The man with red hair asked.

Will turned red with anger. "Watch it pal." He gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah he's right." The man in pink said. "Hey better check your heels you missed a spot." He started bursting out laughing.

Will however didn't find it very funny and started attacking him. The man screamed as Will was punching him in the face. Finn tried to pry Will away, and eventually succeeded.

"Are you crazy?" The man asked covered in bruises.

"Young man we need a professional hero." The pink lady stated. "Not an amateur." They all left again without turning back.

Finn sighed disappointed that he hadn't had any luck.

Will noticed his disappointment. "Hey, don't give up kid I'm sure you will get a chance." Will encouraged.

"Hero boy!"

Finn perked up hearing that familiar nickname. He looked through the crowds of people toward the voice until he found a familiar face.

"Marceline?" Finn called out.

Marceline locked eyes with him and ran toward him. "Hero boy, Finn."

"What is it Marceline?" Finn asked her.

"Finn, there are two little kids trapped under a rock." She explained. "They need help."

"Kids? Trapped?" Marceline nodded Finn got excited. "Now's my chance." He mounted on top of Jake. "Come on Marceline." He hoisted up Marceline on top of Jake, much to Jakes displeasure. "Hold on tight."

"Wait." Marceline tried to protest." I didn't agree to thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Jake speeded off.

Everyone started running after him, Will trying to catch up to him." Hey wait up." He quickly ran out of breath but kept going. "Man I am out of shape."

Jake stopped at the location where the kids were said to be trapped which. Marceline, who was clutching onto Finn for dear life, got off of Jake as quickly as possible. Finn looked at her apologetically. "Sorry about that I guess I got a little excited."

"No problem, just please don't ever do that again." Marceline pleaded.

Finn smiled at her." I will try to remember that."

Marceline rolled her eyes at his optimism.

"Help us!" "We can't breathe!" "We're suffocating!"

Finn looked to find a giant boulder where the voices were coming from. He gave one more glance to Marceline." That's my queue." He said before he sped off. He got to the boulder and looked through a narrow opening where there was two boys trapped. "Don't worry little dudes I'm here to save you."

"Hurry before we get crushed!"

Finn spit on his hands and rubbed them together before grasping the edge of the boulder. All the people of Ooo gathered around sitting up high watching Finn seeing if he can actually succeed. Finn was having some struggle at first, but he knew that he had the strength, and within a minute he lifted the boulder over his head as the two boys escaped. The audience that was watching and begrudgingly clapped for him. Finn tossed the boulder far away from plain sight and turned to the two boys that he has saved. "Now you two better be careful from now on okay?"

"Sure thing mister."

"We will." And the two were off climbing until they reached the top. They reached the top where the one the only Lord of the Underworld, Hunson was waiting for them. " Very impressive gentlemen, nice execution."

" Sure thing _mister?"_ One of the boys turned out to be Terror.

"I was going for innocence." The other one turned out to be Trouble.

" And of course a very nice performance from our hostess this evening, very excellent indeed." Hunson said gesturing to Marceline who was on top watching the whole thing.

"Get out of there while you still can Finn." Marceline muttered to herself.

Back with Finn Will finally caught up to him exhausted, but Finn didn't notice for he was too happy. "Awe Will you should have seen that I threw that boulder like it was a mere pebble. And the applause keeps echoing."

Will hearing the sound Finn was talking about, was coming from the cave where the boulder originally was. "That ain't applause kid."

Finn looked toward the cave to see something emerge from it. The thing was huge easily could stand about a hundred feet tall with purple scales, two front legs with huge claws on each foot, and a serpent like head.

"W-W-Will what do you call that thing?" Finn struggled to ask.

"One word." The creature let out an eerie screech. "Hydra." Will fled the scene.

The hydra lunged at Finn trying to bite him, but Finn drew out his sword and managed to dodge his attacks with his foot work. Frustrated, the beast swung its tail at him and sent him flying up in the air. Finn took this as an opportunity and raised his sword above his head with a clean swipe he chopped its head right off. The crowd once again with more enthusiasm clapped for him for taking down the beast.

"Whoo! That will teach you!" Finn threw his fists in the air in what was thought victory.

With Hunson and his minions watching Trouble and Terror were whimpering with anxiety.

"Boys relaxed its only halftime." Hunson reassured them.

The Hydra body started moving until three more hydra heads came out.

'Not good, defiantly not good!' Will thought.

Finn gulped as he readied himself for the second round two. He jumped at the hydra and slice off another head… when two more came out giving it four heads. He sliced again making it five. Again six. Again seven. Again, again, and again until there was close to it having about twenty heads in total.

"Will you stop with the head slicing!" Will yelled out to him.

Finn didn't know what to do next, so he just kept dodging his attacks the best he could. The hydra was getting less and less patient with Finn so in a swift movement it swung its tail sending him to be flung to the hard rock being pushed against it by the hydra's foot making sure he couldn't escape. Finn was trapped he couldn't move he was helpless, 'No, I made it this far I'm not going to give up now!' Finn thought determined. Finn looked at the tall rock structure he was pushed up against, and had an idea. With all the strength he had left he slammed his fists against the rock. It shook frightening the hydra and then became a rock slide falling down upon them crushing them with Finn still in their grasp. All was silent.

"There goes another one." Will said sadly. "Just like Achilles."

Hunson on the other hand looked pleased with the results. "Game. Set. Match."

Suddenly a low rumble came from the pile of landslide. Everyone gasped in horror. The rumble got louder and a hand emerged from the pile and what came out next was a battered and bruised up, Finn.

Everyone stared in amazement and cheered for him and went down and carried him in honor.

"Will you got to admit that was pretty awesome." Finn said tired and exhausted.

"Yeah that's the way you do it, you won by a landslide." Will boasted. (The pun was not intended… okay maybe a little.)

Hunson was burning with rage and nearly choked the life out of Trouble and Terror.

"Well what do you know?" Marceline said impressed clapping for him.

From that day he became Ooo's new protector slaying any monsters that Hunson threw at him. The deadline to Hunson's plan was drawing near, but he was far from giving up he would not rest until Finn became what he was supposed to become. A weak, fragile, worthless, _mortal._

Awe yeah that's what I am talking about. School had really been tiring me out and I was kind of running out of inspiration. But once I started typing I figured it out, it's funny how you don't know what to type out at first and then when you do it comes to you naturally. By the way here is a little contest who ever can guess the five people Finn was talking to in Ooo first I will mention in the next chapter! So think hard about their descriptions and don't forget to…

Review!


	7. Still a long ways to go

Congratulations Anon who guess all the names correctly! I thought that Peppermint Butler was going to be the hardest to figure out, but you got it right on the spot so I bow to you *bows*. So school is really nipping at my ankles with the homework; I'm telling you that math stands for Mental Abuse To Humans. But that won't stop me from writing so, Enjoy!

* * *

_In the Underworld_

"Release!" Hunson shouted.

Trouble and Terror threw a vase that had had Finn's face on it up in the air; Hunson shot at it with a tentacle shattering it to pieces. This had been going on awhile.

"Nice shot dude." Marceline commented.

Hunson had been pacing back and forth frustrated. "I can't believe this; I have thrown everything I got at _him_ (He is referring to Finn) and he always comes out on top, I just-"He stopped mid-sentence glancing at his minion Trouble. "What is _that?_" He asked pointing at what was on top of his head.

Trouble shuffled fidgeting with his hat, which looked like Finn's white bear hat. "I-I just-just th-thought it was kind of cool and all..."

"I have 24 hours to get the hero boy to his knees powerless. And you. Are wearing. HIS MERCHANDISE!" He stopped at the sound of someone slurping; he found Terror nonchalantly drinking a Finn soda.

"Thirsty?" Terror offered nervously.

* * *

Finn was signing autographs when he felt something weird. " Hey Will did you feel that?"

Will who was busy trying to keep all the fan girls behind asked. "Feel what?"

"Huh I thought I felt like a small rumble?" Finn shrugged and went back to signing autographs.

* * *

Trouble and Terror were thrown at a wall leaving two impressions of them. That hardly did anything to relieve Hunsons anger. "Ugh if only I knew that that boys weakness." Then something clicked in his mind. "That's it every hero has a weakness, I just need to find out what it is it's brilliant!"

Marceline scoffed. "Good luck, he's conquered every curve you've thrown at him."

Hunson frowned then smiled wickedly walking up to her. "Perhaps I haven't been throwing the right _curves_-"He emphasized using his hands to outline her body. "-at him."

Marceline glared." No thanks, I've sworn off man handling."

"Well that's good because that's what got you this gig in the first place." He opened a small portal showing Marceline and a guy with a white mullet (Ash). "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriends life, and how does he thank you?" The image showed the guy holding a bag of gold and telling her something, Marceline walks away with tears in her eyes "Bye selling your most prized possession for a couple extra coins, yeah he hurt you real bad didn't he Marceline?"

Marceline swatted away the image. "Look I learned my lesson okay." She said in a sad voice.

"It's simple you find out hero boys weakness and I give you the thing you desire most in the world." He leaned in next to her ear. "Your freedom." He whispered.

Marceline's eyes widened.

* * *

_At the temple of Zeus_

"Awe you should have seen me out there Father-"Finn was in the middle of telling his Father Zeus about one of his many monster stories using Jake to reenact the monster part. "-So the Ophiotaurus (A half bull- half serpent) started to test me see if I would make the first move, but I was smarter than that. He starts approaching me looking like he was going to strike. Except I was ready at all times so when he striked I leaped in the air and put my blade in his head, and the crowd goes wild." Jake holds up a flag whistling for him. "Thank you, thank you you're too kind."

Zeus was very impressed with his son. "Ha ha that's my boy!"

Finn sighed. "Father I have been waiting for this day my entire life."

"Hmm what day is that?" Zeus asked confused.

"The day I join the Gods." Finn sad smiling.

"You're doing great son, you really are you're just not there yet." What?

"But father I have defeated every villain I've encountered, I'm a role model, I'm, I'm, I'm an action figure." Finn said pulling out an action figure of himself.

"I'm afraid that being famous is not the same as being a true hero." Zeus tips his chin with his giant stone finger.

"I don't know what else to do." Finn whispered.

Zeus pulled away. "You'll find that out on your own."

"But how-"

"Look inside your heart." Was the last thing he said before he went back to his statue, leaving Finn angry and confused.

"Look inside my heart." Finn repeated his father's words. He smashed his fists on the floor in frustration. "UGH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" His anger then turned into sadness. "How will I ever get to Olympus now?" Jake hearing the sorrow in his voice nudged his nose against him in comfort. Finn petted him with a sad smile on his face, "Guess we still have a long ways to go huh?" Jake gave him a look that said 'I'm afraid so'. Finn sighed. "Yeah that's what I thought."

* * *

Okay there is another chapter for you guys sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters, but I will try to make it longer in the next one. You guys are so great giving me all of those amazing reviews it just gives me the inspiration to keep moving forward with my stories. Which is pretty impressive considering the fact that I am very lazy, so give yourselves a pat on the back for those who chose to read this and give a review every one of them counts. Okay enough of that sappy stuff and let's get to the point. Love it? Hate it? Either way…

Review it!


End file.
